Rivalship and Combat
by Kalira69
Summary: Lee is delighted to be presented with the chance to observe his sensei in a spar with his Eternal Rival, but . . . it isn't all what he expected to see. (Written for KakaGai Week, Day 3)


Written for KakaGai Week, Day 3: Combat.

Today's story owes a lot to my friend M, who is not even remotely aboard this 'ship - she's not in this _fandom_ \- and yet spent part of her afternoon yesterday on messenger cracking up with me as she threw ideas at me for this plot.

(Once again, written at the last minute and thus far unedited; my apologies!)

* * *

"Rival! That is an underhanded trick!"

"Maa, a proper shinobi uses whatever means necessary. Perhaps we should go another round, if you are being so easily taken in by such trickery."

Lee stopped mid-step and perked up, looking around in the direction the voices were coming from - a chance to observe his sensei and his Eternal Rival sparring?

Gai-sensei let out a cry of outrage. "Another round! Prepare yourself, Rival!" he shouted, and Lee heard Kakashi-sensei laughing even as sounds of a scuffle reached his ears.

He headed towards them, excited and curious, and grinned as the spar came into view - both jounin were moving incredibly quickly, Gai-sensei on the offensive and Kakashi-sensei consistently eeling out of his path. The steady flash of seals from Kakashi-sensei flung up walls, launched projectiles, and all manner of other obstacles that slowed Gai-sensei - but never by very much.

Lee perched on the top of a broken tree trunk well out of the way, legs crossed, and watched them with eager attention. He had seen his sensei spar many times, of course, but watching him face his Eternal Rival was invigorating!

Both Rivals were going harder than they usually did when Lee had seen them - outside of non-combative challenges of course - and at times it almost even seemed as though he was watching a true battle. He made sure not to be too obtrusive where he sat, and focused closely, picking up combinations he memorised to apply to his own fighting style later, and watching how Kakashi-sensei evaded.

Gai-sensei closed with him several times, and Kakashi-sensei either used a jutsu to escape or matched his blows with impressive stability until he could get out of the way of any further direct blows. Not that Lee would have assumed he was weak - of course not! - but he looked almost willowy in comparison to Gai-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei delivered a quick series of blows to Gai-sensei's solar plexus, throat, and one shoulder, then slid sideways past him, putting more distance between them. He didn't get far, as Gai-sensei instead caught him by the neck, and Lee punched the air in his enthusiasm. Though he was surprised to see the hold slip through Kakashi-sensei's guard with such apparent ease. He stilled, eyes wide, as Gai-sensei closed the distance between them without guarding his chest, but rather than take advantage of the opening Kakashi-sensei raised a hand to clasp just above his elbow.

Gai-sensei grinned and reached up with his free hand, tugging Kakashi-sensei's mask away - though Lee couldn't see his face, not from this angle.

Lee's mouth dropped open as Kakashi-sensei twisted and Gai-sensei only tightened his grip, catching his mouth in a rough kiss.

That- That was not a combat move, Lee thought faintly. He should probably _go_.

Kakashi-sensei didn't go still, but his struggles were not so . . . fierce any longer, and certainly he had several openings to attack which he did _not_ use. Instead he pressed against Gai-sensei bodily, and Lee blushed, frozen, as he watched his sensei lost in a passionate kiss with his Eternal Rival.

Then he frowned, catching the shift of a familiar movement-

Gai-sensei broke away and launched a punch at Kakashi-sensei in the same movement, startling Lee. Kakashi-sensei went down with a yelp, and Gai-sensei crowed with triumph, striking a pose before he made to follow up with another blow, but-

The crumpled figure of Kakashi-sensei on the ground disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Rival!" Gai-sensei cried, drawing his fists up and close to his body as he looked around warily. "A clone for such?"

"You all but _told_ me what you were going to try." Kakashi-sensei drawled, and Lee jumped as Gai-sensei spun. Lee's own gaze darted across the field - which was a bit of a wreck from the jounins' extended battle - to where . . . Kakashi-sensei was lounging on what was left of a splintered post. "Did you think it would be so easy when you had _forewarned_ me?"

Gai-sensei laughed rather than take offense. "Only if you wished to be caught." He grinned, teeth sparkling. "Which it seems you _did_ , Rival."

Kakashi-sensei gestured lazily, eye crinkling with a hidden smile. "Maa, perhaps. But it isn't in either of us to simply _allow_ a win, now is it?" he asked lightly.

"Never!" Gai-sensei agreed, raising one fist.

"I think that today's challenge may have been a tie." Kakashi-sensei observed, stepping away from the post and walking towards Gai-sensei again.

"Thus far, perhaps, neither of us has achieved unalloyed victory over the other, but we must continue," Gai-sensei punched his fist into his other hand, "until the true victor has been determined! We may battle all-"

"Maa, my cute students are waiting for me," Kakashi smiled again, and waggled his fingers, "so I had better be going. Perhaps another time."

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted as Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"All right, you've barely been paying attention since you got home, and you just," Kakashi caught Gai's wrist, pulling a scroll from his hand, "nearly fed your turtles a mission scroll because it happened to be beside the vegetables."

Gai blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry." he told the turtles, then looked to be sure he hadn't put anything _else_ he shouldn't have in their dishes.

"What has you so preoccupied?" Kakashi asked, leaning backwards against the table and cocking his head.

Gai opened his mouth, then closed it, feeling himself flush.

Kakashi's eyebrow arched slightly. "What _has_ got you so preoccupied?" he asked, inching closer.

Gai hesitated. "Today I found myself needing to explain that there are . . . different kinds of Eternal Rivals to my precious students." he said, shaking his head slightly at the memory.

"That sounds right up your alley." Kakashi said dryly, eye crinkling slightly with a smirk.

Gai cleared his throat. "Ah- I was obliged to explain because . . . Lee kissed Neji while they were sparring today."

Kakashi stilled, looking thoughtful, then shrugged. "Maa, I wouldn't necessarily have guessed, but didn't you have a whole speech about the beauty of rivalship becoming," he waved a hand, and Gai smiled slightly as he realised Kakashi remembered his speech from years ago, "I would have thought you'd be happy."

"I'm not sure Neji was precisely pleased." Gai said, clearing his throat. "Or, indeed, that Lee . . . meant it as a display of flowering Rivalship."

Kakashi eyed him, and Gai sighed, rubbing his brow. "I was unaware Lee had come upon us sparring, as well, until he told me today that was where he had gotten the . . . idea. I was, perhaps . . . more distracted than I should have been. I didn't notice him."

"You didn't?" Kakashi asked innocently, and Gai stilled, then dropped his hand and pinned his Rival with a look. "I was using a clone." he pointed out, shrugging.

"You didn't say anyth-" Gai broke off, eyes narrowing. "You knew he was there and you didn't tell me, even when I. . ." He nodded towards Kakashi, eyes dropping to his mask, then returning to his own.

Kakashi shrugged fluidly, then pushed off the table. "Your mimic-duckling doesn't bother me, however avidly he watches our, ah, challenges. Though I didn't anticipate him finding it so . . . educational."

Gai smiled at him, though it faded again as he remembered the explanations he had been obliged to give to his students.

"No one is watching us _now_ , though." Kakashi said leadingly. "Why don't you come and . . . spar with me some more?" he invited, and Gai smiled, somewhat distractedly.

"Yes! It is rather late, but of course I am always ready for-" Gai fell silent as Kakashi pressed two fingers to his mouth. His Rival's mask was down already, and after a moment Kakashi's mouth replaced his fingers. Gai hummed, hands curling around Kakashi's hips, and tipped his head to return the kiss. "Ah," he said breathlessly as Kakashi drew away, " _sparring_."

Kakashi grinned, biting playfully at Gai's lower lip, and he groaned. "You're always ready, after all." Kakashi repeated, with a chuckle, and Gai flushed, but kissed him again, arms sliding around his waist and tugging him towards the bedroom.

"Of course I am!" Gai declared, and kissed Kakashi quiet before he could make any further comments. It also had the benefit of making him easier to pull across the living room, thoroughly distracted.

* * *

The original idea thrown around ended Lee's involvement with his fleeing, possibly blushing furiously, but I imagined dreadfully earnest boy that he is, what if he tried to apply this odd form of challenge/combat to his next spar with his _own_ Eternal Rival and M and I both cracked up. (Not that I don't think Lee recognised that they were snogging, but. . . Still.) Poor Neji. XD

(Although I do 'ship them as well, so I see the 'WTF WAS THAT LEE.' and Neji leaving after Gai's explanation about, erm, types of Rivals thinking 'I learned so many more things than I ever wanted to know today' ooor I can also see Lee's boisterous attempt leading to something more for them, as well.)


End file.
